world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
090714beausami
06:23 CA: Sami's messaging device sets off a notification. "1 new message from chessAficionado". The message reads. "CA: Sami, are you available to talk?"... 06:24 AA: Sami looks at her phone, then messages back "AA: Bluh." 06:25 CA: Is that a yes?... 06:26 AA: "AA: Yeah, I guess so. I'm not going to be very fun right now though." 06:26 CA: "This isn't about fun, I will be over momentarily"... 06:26 CA: A few moments pass, and Beau knocks on Sami's door... 06:28 AA: "Come in." 06:30 CA: Beau enters the room, he has bags under his eyes and looks like he's seen much better days. Who hasn't lately "Are you alright...?"... 06:31 AA: "Probably not. I think I broke Doir. How about you?" 06:33 CA: "Well... I killed my friend in front of everyone, so now I am consumed by guilt and my condition has made a full powered comeback. So, no"... 06:35 CA: "I hope you understand that I am sorry. I did not think about the other risks that my actions presented. I was stupid and it nearly cost lives"... 06:37 AA: "Beau, you did what you did to save me. I would've probably done the same thing if you were the one in danger." 06:37 AA: "Don't beat yourself up over it." 06:37 AA: "I mean....yeah, I wasn't prepared to watch that happen. But I don't think you're a bad person because of it." 06:38 AA: Sami comes over to him and hugs him, burying her face in his chest. "I love you, Beau." 06:38 CA: "Me being a bad person is not what I'm worried about. I already knew I was a bad person." When Sami hugs him, he slowly hugs her back. "What I'm worried about is you"... 06:40 AA: Sami pulls away, giving a mock fierce expression. "Do you think I'm dumb enough to fall in love with a bad person?" 06:41 AA: Sami thinks about it for a minute, then sighs. "On second thought, don't answer that. But anyway, I know you're not." 06:43 CA: "Sami, there are several things wrong with what you said. For one, you are anything but stupid. We can go into the other ones later"... 06:49 CA: "And, I love you too."... 06:50 AA: Sami leans in closer to him, but then a thought occurs to her and she grimaces. 06:50 CA: "Are you ok?"... 06:51 AA: "Beau....what if loving me was actively putting you in danger? Like I'm not even talking my general pessimism here. Let's assume that you might be in danger because you're with me, and I can't even tell you about it because of reasons I also couldn't tell you about. Hypothetically." 06:52 AA: "Like serious, existential danger." 06:53 AA: "Would you seriously still want to risk it?" 06:53 AA: Sami looks ashamed as she adds: "And....would I be a bad person for letting you risk it?" 06:54 CA: "Well, if that hypothetical situation were to occur.." He thinks about it for a second. "I wouldn't care. From the moment we joined this game, we've been in serious danger. Honestly, being with you is worth a little extra"... 06:54 CA: "And no, you would not"... 06:55 AA: "Even if breaking up with you might save your life?" Her eyes are watering, like she doesn't even want to say it. 06:55 AA: "Or....afterlife." 07:00 CA: Beau's eyes open slowly. "...Sami... Do you want to break up? Is that what you are trying to say?"... 07:01 AA: "No! I just....I'm scared of what's going to happen to you. Because of being with me." 07:02 AA: "And I'm worried that staying with you is selfish and terrible of me." 07:05 CA: "Sami... Sami Sami Sami... He gently hugs her. "I am staying with you of my own accord. You are not being selfish. I decided the risk was worth it when we started dating. If anything was to happen to me, it would not be your fault. Unless you, without the outside influence of horrorterrors or other entities, where to decide to pursue my demise, then it won't be your fault"... 07:18 AA: "It's sweet of you to say all that. But what if you're just letting love blind you to what's best for you?" 07:24 CA: "I've already died Sami. Not much is really good or bad for me any more"... 07:24 CA: "But, being with you has been the best part of my afterlife so far... 07:24 CA: * "... 07:26 AA: She looks up at him. "Are you sure?" 07:27 CA: He kneels down so that they are eye-to-eye. "I'm sure"... 07:30 AA: She takes the opportunity to kiss him. After a moment she pulls away, her eyes alight with mischief. "In that case..." 07:30 AA: She walks over to the door and locks it, struggling to look nonchalant.